Can You Take the Heat?
by CarolineCatharsis
Summary: Natsu and Lucy decide to go out to dinner while on a mission together. What happens when the food is extra spicy and Natsu just can't take the heat? A shameless one-shot smut :D is going to be 2 chapters. My first time writing a Fairy Tail fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**~A short Nastu x Lucy one shot, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters  
><strong>**Summary:** Natsu and Lucy decide to go out to dinner while on a mission together. What happens when the food is extra spicy and Natsu just can't take the heat?

**Warnings:** fluff, some possible crack, silliness :D enjoy, oh and cuss words, slight out of characterness(is that called OC? OCC? AU? I don't honestly know), and M-rated scenarios(in part 2)

Face hidden behind a glossy restaurant menu Natsu crumpled up his straw wrapper into a little ball, rolled the little piece of paper into a droplet of water on the table and loaded it into the end of his straw. Taking a pause, he had to hit his target with absolute precision, he only had one shot at this and if he were to fail the whole mission would crumble. He raised his head above the menu to give a tentative glance at the target. The object in question was currently distracted and the time to fire was upon him! Raising the straw to his lips he shot his sodden projectile with accuracy that would have made Bisca, Fairy Tail's sharp shooter, proud. Not a heartbeat later, a high pitched shriek was heard from his table partner.

Lucy Heartfilia, frowned as something wet and cold hit her in the chest and then promptly fell down her shirt to be lost between the valley of her bosom. Scowling, she unthinkingly thrust one hand down the front of her shirt to look for the offending object. Just as she was doing so she heard mischievous chuckling from behind the menu on the other end of the table.

"Natsu…" Her voice was lowered in warning, but it appeared to have opposite effect as the boy busted out in full blown laughter, tears glittering in the corners of his eyes as he desperately clutched his heaving abdomen.

"Oh... Haha! Lucy, hehe, you know it isn't very lady like to have your hand down your shirt at the dinner table~!" He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, but the action was proven futile as he promptly burst out into another fit of hysterical laughter at her flushed and surprised expression. She quickly pulled her hand from her shirt, in her hand she clutched the wad of sodden paper. As all the piece clicked together she suddenly turned on her rose haired companion in a furious fit. She thrust the pathetic little ball at his face and both were stunned into silence as he choked, momentarily, and then swallowed the piece of paper. She could do nothing but stare at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before she burst out in a fit of laughter, the situation was just so absurd! He too then began laughing again and that is how their server found the two of them, bent over laughing and clutching their stomachs in dear need of mercy. The man in uniform sighed and a vein throbbed in frustration, "ehem…?" He tried to politely pull them back to reality, yet the two were oblivious. "uh… EHEM!" The second attempt was just as futile as the first. Fed up with the situation he merely yelled at the two, "MAY I TAKE YOUR ODER?"

Lucy was the first one to come back from the land of laughter, wiping the tears she cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Natsu, do you know what you want?"

"eh? You mean I was supposed to decide already!"

The man stood there doing his best to look patient, "Should I come back after you've had more time to think?" He asked through a clenched jaw.

"Happy wants a mackerel, Lucy! Oh and a salmon, oh but the tuna looks good too!" He stared all glossy eyed at the pictures on the menu.

"Sorry Happy bu-"

"Do it Happy! Get all of 'em!" Yelled Natsu, he stared at the menu before him, distracted by the pictures of waffle disserts and ice cream flavors.

"Eh? But Natsu, do we have enough money for all of that?" Lucy asked doubtfully, but it was too late the waiter had already taken the order and he looked extremely pissed off that they were taking up so much of his time. The place was rather busy right now… Lucy just huffed and apologetically looked up at the waiter, "do you have any specials for tonight?"

The man listed off some typical salads, soups, and pasta dishes, each sounding delicately delicious, and just a tad bit expensive. Lucy was about ready to give up when finally the man, at the end of his patience spit out, "And we have the Flaming Dinner Special."

Natsu perked up at this, " Is there real fire in it?" He wondered if there were finally restaurants serving the abnormal tastes of the dragon slayers? How did they even know how to prepare fire dishes? An image of Totomaru dressed in chef garb flitted across his mind and he couldn't help but snicker.

"No." The waiter gave the odd boy a curious look," No, it is just the hottest dish in town, and if you can take the heat then the rest of your order is free.

That drew Lucy's attention, "a free meal." She murmured dreamily, "okay one of those please."_ Did I seriously just order one of those? I don't even like spicy food! Oh well… if it means we don't have to break the bank trying to pay for Happy's meal… I guess I can suffer through._

"Hey~! I didn't say that I wanted that!" Natsu protested, he knew Lucy would never eat spicy food. A girl like her couldn't possibly stomach a fiery dish.

"Stupid, I didn't order it for you, that is what I'm getting." She replied, eyes half lidded in annoyance.

"But you don't even like hot food!" He argued, " you won't be able to eat something spicy!"

"Says who? I can eat spicy food! Why are you getting all defensive about it anyway? Can **you** not take spicy food?" His shocked expression was answer enough for her and she sat back, arms folded across her chest and face set in a smug expression.

"Oh, I can take the heat." He grumbled. Turning towards the waiter who was looking like he was about to flip the table over in annoyance he growled, " make that two of those dishes."

"Wonderful! The food will be right out." The waiter's voice was dripping with venom and Lucy couldn't help but think he was imagining their slow deaths at the incredibly hot dishes that were going to be served to them. The man brusquely turned and left their presence like it was physically debilitating just to stand next to them.

Lucy huffed at the soured atmosphere and turned her attention back to her rambunctious partner. He was currently sitting bolt upright, fork and knife in hand and a stupidly determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked him from her slouched and unenthused position.

"I'm all fired up to show you how pathetically you are going to lose this competition!"

She groaned internally, _why must he take everything as a challenge? This was supposed to be a nice dinner after a hard day at work._ For once they actually came away from a well paying job without having destroyed **everything in Natsu's path** and she was giddy at the prospect of getting this month's rent plus a couple extra jewel that she could use to buy some new clothes… "Why are you treating this like a competition, Natsu?"

"Whats wrong Lucy? You scared? You know you can't win a Spicy Food eating competition against the Fire Dragon Slayer?" His words were punctuated by little puffs of smoke for emphasis. His over cocky mood was beginning to piss her off. So she can't eat spicy food? Oh She'd show Mr. Fire Dragon Slayer, 'scuse her, '**The **Fire Dragon Slayer'. She leaned forward and folded her hands under her chin staring angrily into his eyes. He grinned cockily chin thrust upwards in the air so he had to look down at her through heavily lidded eyes. She would, barely, admit that he did look rather sexy this way. Cocky confident Natsu, though he was infuriatingly so, was a lot cooler that dorky "Ninja Natsu". She smiled a little at the memory and raised an eye brow at his challenge, feeling rather confident in her own abilities.

"We will see, Mr. Dragoneel, who can take the heat, we shall see."

Oblivious to the heated looks battling above him, Happy sat in a puddle of anticipating goo on the table. He was practically soaked in his own drool as he thought about the glorious feast of tasty fish he was going to get to eat. He could smell their succulent scent wafting dreamily in from the kitchen. His pupils had dilated to fish shapes and he was on his back in heaven. Soon, he would have them. Soooon~

Natsu stared into Lucy's heated brown eyes. He had never seen a competitive look in Lucy before. He rather liked her smoldering look, like she might have some fire in her soul after all. It ignited his own feelings and he found himself anticipating for more than just this food competition. But what exactly was he looking for? He didn't understand this urge in him, so he just brushed it aside and focused on how easy this competition would be for him. After all, he was a fire eater. What was a little spicy food in the mouth of a man who could down a cup of magma (if he wanted to, he tried that once and it left him feeling sluggish and tired for days, seeing as it wasn't really fire, plus it tasted terrible, but it did feel cool to swallow…)?

But back to Lucy and the new found fire in her eyes. Well, it wasn't quite at the point of fire yet, just… smoldering, like banked coals. He wondered if anything could really get those chocolate orbs to actually **blaze.** He wanted to see the Stellar Spirit Mage's eyes sparkle, see light burst forth from them like the fiery infernos that was the deaths of the very stars she called upon. He wanted to be the cause of that flame...

The thought of him igniting a fire in her made him feel funny and suddenly his confidence wavered and waned; he scowled, confused by his own thoughts. She raised a perfectly shaped questioning brow at him and he shrugged it off, deftly grabbing a packet of sugar from the side of the table and playing with it.

His toying with the stupid packet of sugar was starting to annoy her. It could just be an after effect of her curiosity, which he had so casually brushed off. Why had his expression changed before? Natsu was a rather simple guy, usually, so she didn't like not knowing what he was thinking. It felt odd, weird. Giving a mysteriousness to him that wasn't typical Natsu. Mysterious was bad… it made him interesting and she **definitely** did not want to be interested in her fighting partner. After all, Natsu was her friend. Last time she checked friends weren't really interested in each other, not in that way atleast…

Her rambling thoughts were abruptly stopped as the waiter returned with their food.

Presented before the Dragon Slayer and the Stellar Mage were two heaping plates of Hellish origin, Lucy was sure. Just sitting near the plate was making her eyes burn and tear. Everything on the plate was within the same spectrum of color as Erza's hair. Gleaming and glittering bubbles popped on the surface of some kind of sauce, Lucy held her breath, cautious of it being noxious gases. Was it just her imagination or did the yellowish tinted grease like juice look sulfurous in nature…? She gave a furtive glance at how Natsu was faring.

The Salamander, blissfully ignorant as he was, lifted his fork and drove it into the smoldering concoction. He lifted what may have been some sort of ghostly white pepper, but was now dripping with acidic juices, marring and dissolving the skin turning it a sickening array of colors where it eroded as well as simultaneously preserved itself. She could do nothing but stare at him as he curled his tongue around the fork and drew the food(if you could call it that) into his mouth.

She waited for his reaction.

And waited….

A bubble popped in the sauce of her food, she mindlessly stirred the meal, not able to discern what anything on the plate was. Growing up, her father had really enjoyed Korean food, so she was rather used to spicy dishes, perhaps that was why she avoided them now? But this… this looked like nothing she had ever witnessed before. Curious, she poked at her own pearly white pepper and lifted it. The vegetable glittered maliciously on the end of her fork, as if daring her to even try to take a bite. Again she noticed the incandescent swirling colors and eerily was reminded of a story of never ending damnation to sinners of the world…the souls had to suffer through eternal reincarnation just to suffer the 7 layers of Hell, over and over. She shivered, somehow this pepper's preservation and yet dissolving state reminded her of the tales of that inferno… She glanced up at Natsu, worried that he had yet to make a sound, but the table was empty. Looking around she realized that, except for Happy(who was currently in a state of pure ecstasy) no one else was in the room. She shrugged and popped the pepper into her mouth….

Natsu was successful in remaining absolutely still as Lucy stared at him inquisitively. Whether, it was caused by his sheer force of will power, or his body ceasing up from shock, or some supernatural power, he couldn't say. All that was left of his recognition was the second Lucy had glanced down at her plate he had collapsed on to the floor, body practically ruptured by spasms, he felt as if searing white blades of near molten metal were slowly stabbing into the back of his tender throat. His lungs were burning and felt like they were collapsed or filled with ice, he wasn't sure if they were so hot they were cold, or so cold they were hot, but he knew that with each breath came an agonizing tearing feeling, as if each little alveoli of his lungs were being cut through, like the shower curtains of helpless, naked teenage girls in cheesy horror movies. His brain had been liquefied in his skull, and wasn't even acknowledging how weird of a simile he had tried to use a second ago… with one last final tremor his body lay completely still for a moment. Happy too far gone into the world of fish to save him, and Lucy was staring at the fucking ghost pepper like it was going to come alive and tell her the secrets of the god damned universe, meanwhile he was just _**DYING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR, oh, don't mind me you stupid blond bitch, I've only saved your ass a couple times, from terrible monsters and shit. Don't bother getting me a glass of water while I die of heat poisoning or some stupid bull fucking shit like that!**_ "Ugh…" He groaned. Realizing that if he could cuss that vividly in his head his body must be adjusting to the heat. Gingerly lifting his body from the floor he realized his hair was stuck to his face with sweat and his body gleamed slightly from more sweat. His muscles ached and protested wearily as he pushed himself into sitting position. _I may never think anything like this again, but I… I think that this goes for a worse experience than any travel I have ever had to do before._

He managed to lift a heavy hand to the edge of the table, dragging himself up on to his chair he panted heavily and maneuvered into a sitting position. His head fell back, breath coming in ragged gasps, rasping past his raw throat he winced as he looked forward at Lucy and gasped.

Lucy watched Natsu drag himself up from the floor. The sight was rather erotic, if she did say so. The thick tendons of his arms stretched and pulled coupled with his sinewy muscles. The way his tanned skin glittered with the sheen of sweat in the dusky light of the room, enhancing the stimulating ripple of muscles. His strong hand gripping the edge of the table in a way that seemed caught between desperation and brute determination. And finally, he reached his goal and sat in the chair with his head back, exposing the column of his neck. Lucy had a thing for necks. Especially Natsu's since it was rarely ever exposed, usually secured beneath his scarf. But now it lay bared before her, she watched his adams apple bob sensuously as he swallowed, more tendons pulled and strained and she got a teasing glimpse of his pulse point before he pulled his head forward and caught her eyes. His gasp drew her attention to his mouth, his thin lips looked chapped, and yet so…perfect.

_Whaaaaaat! _Natsu couldn't think. Nope, absolutely not. His brain was fried, **completely **fried, that was the only thing that could make this scene make sense. Lucy sat across the table from him, slowly eating everything on her plate. NO LIE. _** NO FUCKING LIE,**_ suddenly, Erza didn't seem like the scariest person in the guild anymore. As he slowly became more aware, he realized how much more absurd everything was becoming. Not only was Lucy **finishing** everything on her plate, but she was staring at him with half lidded eyes. The milk chocolate brown orbs had darkened seductively, looking more like silky molten dark chocolate, and they were devouring him. He felt his pulse and heart beat quicken as she finally finished her plate. Her bright pink tongue peaked out and took the heat from her lips, they had been left slightly swollen and redder than normal, and now they looked like candy, glossy. He shivered under her gaze, it raked over his body, he was only wearing what he always wore on their jobs, his shirt open and exposing the lean muscles of his abdomen, he felt his muscles twitch slightly, and he felt nervous and self-conscious under her gaze. She blinked slowly and raked her eyes up his chest and neck, pausing at his neck for a few heart beats until zeroing in on his lips.

Did he mention his brain was fried? Yeah…

As if her looking at him, no, as if her feasting upon him with her eyes weren't crazy enough, next thing he knows, Lucy is slowly raising herself up on her chair and crawling, **fucking crawling** across the table towards him. He can hear his heart beat in his ears, but it seems muted and far away. Everything seems muted and far away, everything….except her. Her supple, curvaceous form crawling on hands and knees across the table to him. In reality, the table was probably barely long enough to have to actually crawl, but in his mind it took an arduously long amount of time for her to reach him. And when she finally did, all he could do was stare at her.

At some point her hair had come loose and now the long honey-blond strands cascaded around her face, and down her shoulders. It looked like liquid gold. He reached out a dazed hand to grab at it. Silky strands sliding through his fingers like ethereal star dust. He felt like this was all a dream, a damn good one too. He slowly smiled, a half grin that blazed with something other than cocky confidence and bull headed determination.

Her heart stuttered at the radiant smile that slowly spread across his face. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, eyes becoming innocent and doe like, yet needy. She was asking him for something… Now if only he wasn't too dense to find out?

-To be continued :U Tomorrow~! I promise! Now… I must sleep e_e thank you for reading! 3-


	2. Chapter 2

-Obviously, Im a terrible fanfict. writer and my promises mean nothing. I wont even apologize, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and explained the lingo to me :D I appreciate it!-

**Recap -** Her heart stuttered at the radiant smile that slowly spread across his face. She looked up at him through her thick lashes, eyes becoming innocent and doe like, yet needy. She was asking him for something… Now if only he wasn't too dense to find out?

The heat from the meal was coursing through Lucy's veins singeing away all rational thought. All she knew is that, suddenly, there was a fire in her belly and the only one who could sate it was the Firebreather himself. His plate of food was the simple insignificant barrier between her heat and his. And this miniscule abstraction was beginning to piss her off. She frowned at it, brain slowly dragging itself away from all heady thoughts of what she wanted to do to Natsu and focused on the inquisitive reason of the plate actually being there. It took a few more seconds of blank staring before the reason dawned on her, and the slow serpentine smile that spread across her face said not a thing short of her obvious victory. Her triumphant gaze lifted to his, all signs of coyness gone from her seductress form as she drawled out, "Whats wrong Natsu? Can't take the heat?" Her tone was low and teasing but dripped with condescending undertones.

He quirked an incredulous brow, who was she to question his abilities? Just a Stellar Spirit mage, just his teammate, his nakama, just the only person who he felt wholly comfortable in putting all his trust, just the girl he met one sunny day in a village far away from here, just a girl with a dream to join the best guild ever, just a girl who had stolen his heart that day. Just a girl.

He frowned at the inquisitive thoughts, why did she feel like she was so distant from him when he cared so much for her? "Luce-"

Her confident smirk faltered Natsu was staring at her with an intense expression. His lips formed a delicate frown, brows furrowed and knitted together darkened his features and created a new depth to his smoldering gaze. As light hearted and care free as the dragon slayer could seem, sometimes this intensity would boil up from the deep recesses of his heart. Only seen previously in the most heated of battles Natsu became quite serious his expression and demeanor demanding nothing short of one's full attention. So, Lucy did just that when he called her nickname, voice deep and grating she was so close to him she could practically feel the words in the air.

He didn't know what to say. She waited for him on hands and knees on the table, eyes glittering with barley held desire, again he felt that urge, to ignite those eyes of hers. A tension grew in his belly as he slowly leaned forward, gaze locked and gauging her reaction as he drew nearer and nearer. Her eye lids fluttered as he was barely a hairsbreadth from her lips he paused, and whispered, "Luce-"

The taste of her name on his lips was the final straw, she pressed her lips to his in an ardent kiss. Her mind collapsing due to the fact that it couldn't comprehend that she was kissing Natsu. But, quite frankly, she didn't care if her mind left her forever at this point, all that mattered is what she felt here and now. And what she was feeling was beyond amazing. She shivered at the sensation of his velvety yet rough lips on hers, it was an exquisite balance, the roughness punctuating the tender points in her own senses, like his calloused hands which brushed up her arms and over her exposed shoulders, back down to hold the upper parts of her arms. She was soaring at the brush of his closed mouth against hers. Then his lips parted against hers, pulling and nibbling they were melting her slowly, mind befuddled all she could understand was her need for more, more of him, and now.

She slid over the plate and pushed him back into the chair as she descended from the table, long legs reaching the floor as her hand moved to his chest. He looked up at her expectantly as she lowered one knee to the seat of the chair on the outside of his thigh effectively moving closer. Her lips pressed to his again, this time hungry and demanding. His response was immediate, hands like fire gripped her hips, steadying her and allowing her to move her other knee to the chair. Straddling him as she towered above his raised head and showered kisses down on him like they came from heaven, he was only heartbeats away from his braking point.

The kiss became fiercer, carnal as the need for one another became near unbearable. He leaned forward forcing her back under his onslaught, the excitement he felt through her dominance flaring even higher as he felt her giving the dominance to him. He picked her up as he stood, feeling long legs wrap around his waist, heat that had been roiling in his lower abdomen spiked spreading through his body and raised the temperature in the room. His arousal throbbed painfully. Desperate for release. He lay her back upon the table bent at the waist to keep their mouths pressed, either one of her silky thighs encasing his hips as her core presses wantonly against his own throbbing heat. The room is so filled with heat, it pulses off of his body like he an oven, and flows from her pores in waves of blissful pleasure. The searing heat from her meal couples with his, creating an experience akin to those of erotic stimulating aphrodisiacs. She feels like she is dying and being rebirthed at the same time. Like the phoenix ending in the blaze and rising in the ashes, but she needs him, she needs him to end the fire or she is afraid she may loose herself to it. Breaking away from his addictive kisses her lungs shudder for air. But he is still hungry, his lips move to her neck, skimming the sensitive pulse points and stealing the air from her lungs yet again. All she can do is moan and gasp beneath his touches. His hips grind into hers enticing mind-blowing waves of pleasure to ripple through her being. He growls at her squirming response, she needs to be closer, she needs him to touch her. Arching against him like a cat she begs, "Please Natsu."

"Oh Lucy, fuck…" He can't stand it. He is so hot, she is so sexy and her squirming may be the end of him if he isn't careful. He peels his form from hers and grins wickedly at her frustrated moan. But her legs remain locked around his hips, greedily clutching his waist to hers, short of breath he pants out, "Now how am I to get my pants off like this Luce?" His pointed look at her legs clearing her slow thoughts. Blushing she released him and watched as he began to take off his vest. She watched him undress, though it was too quick to be much of a show she didn't mind. In fact, so desperate for the feeling of him, she began undressing too. She blushed and covered herself from his gaze. "Lucy, don't hide yourself from me." His dark eyes looked into hers as he pulled her hands from her chest. She felt reassurance spread through her as he leaned in to kiss her lips. It was slow and gentle, but she could feel the hunger behind it, the beast prowling and lurking, it made her hotter to know he wanted her so bad, made her wetter.

He bit her lip as he pulled back from her. His hands running up her sides, thumbs teasingly brushing against the sides of her large breasts, she was so soft he wanted to just kiss and taste every inch of her.

A breathy moan tumbled from her as he bit her bottom lip between his teeth, the touch of pain exciting her, making her rub her luscious thighs together in vain attempts to quench her growing desire. He noticed and looked into her eyes, lids lowered into a heated gaze where only a fiery desire for her blazed. His hands grasped her naked breasts and squeezed and rolled the peaks. Her back arched, instinctively pressing into the pleasurable touch. Her mind mildly wondered if it was possible for anyone's hands to feel this good, or was it just him? Was it just Natsu? The silly, temperamental, big hearted boy she met in that little town so long ago? The man who fought fiercer than anyone else for what he believed in? The man who she trusted her life to? The man she possibly...loved? Was this love? Or was this lust?

He pinched her nipples and she felt her core throb with desire, "Oh Natsu, please, I need you now!"

One of his hands pushed her thighs apart and he settled between them. "You smell so good Lucy." The words were more of a groan against her neck, pressed into her skin with his wet kisses just below her ear, arousing her further as goose bumps erupted along her arms. His hand pressed gingerly in to the supple soft skin of her thigh, right next to her center. Her heart fluttered for a moment, a twinge of fear rooting itself in her. Was this just some one time deal? Did she want it to be more? Was she cheap?

As if he sensed her hesitation he paused, his face buried in her hair at the nape of her neck. He slowed his breathing, trying to calm his raging feelings, and feeling his own little seed of doubt. Sure, he had deep rooted feelings for her, he knew that now, but… what was he to her? Cherishing this moment he imprinted it in his mind, this was it, depending on her answer to him, this moment would either tear him apart forever or be the foundation of the rest of his life, either way it was the most beautiful moment he had ever experienced. He pulled back from her hair and looked at her beneath him. Her hands, which had been clutching into his shoulders, rested closer to his neck now unsure of his actions they barely held him to her. He looked at her, really looked at her, wanting this to be imprinted in his mind too. Kiss-bruised glossy lips, disheveled golden hair hallowing her perfect angelic face, and those eyes of hers… Deep brown, glowing with an inner light, like star light, he could see the stars in her eyes, infinite cosmos, blazing, just for him. His breath hitched at the feeling portrayed in her eyes and he let the words slip, "I love you."

Those eyes widened to impossible proportions. As realization of what he had just admitted dawned on him he choked up, yet he could not take the words back. He would not, they were the truth and he meant it through and through. He stood firm behind what he knew.

"Natsu…" Her hands slid forward, the sensation of cool fingers over heated skin, framing his face she looked into his eyes and saw the undeniable truth. A smile brighter than the sun spread across her face and stole his breath, her eyes glittered with tears. " Oh Natsu! I love you too."

Shocked, it took a few heartbeats before his mind processed her feelings. When it did he could do nothing but press his lips to hers and hope the feelings where conveyed. Her hands slid back into his hair and locked his lips to hers. The kiss was infinitely deeper than anything they had experienced yet. Indescribably feeling coursed through one and transmitted into the other, their love growing to the breaking point, She pulled away the tears leaving glittering trails down either side of her face, like twin milky ways, she meant more to him than anything else in his life, she was his everything. He tightened his grip on her, wanting to show her his feelings.

"Luce…?"

The question need not to be put into words for her understanding and without a doubt in her heart, she whispered, "I love you Natsu." And held on to her dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

He reconnected their lips as the passion flared within him again. All the sensations of his body against hers held new meaning. A connection to the heart as well as the physical pleasure amplified every minute caress. Her thighs were soft; legs were smooth as the curled around and locked him into place, an action that never ceased to arouse him. She felt his heat twitch as it aligned with her core and she couldn't help a glance down. Her eyes widened at the site of him and her face immediately flamed with arousal and embarrassment. She looked back up at his mischievous his snake like tongue slithered around teasingly as he taunted, "Hey! No peaking Luce! You didn't want me to look all over your body so you don't get to look at mine!" 

Her face flushed even more and he grinned. "You are just too much for me, Luce." He murmured and then leaned back in to nip at her neck and ear. She writhed beneath him, bumping her soaked core against his hardened length. A growl reverberated in his throat as he thrust against her heat, feeling his shaft slip against her soft folds. 

Finally he plunged into her, feeling the tingling sensation of her molten silky core as the tight walls hugged his pulsating length. He broke through her barrier in one fell swoop wincing at the look of pain on her face. He lowered his one hand to the swollen nub at the top of her opening. The pad of his thumb pressed against her clit and she jerked and groaned against his lips. "Don't move Luce or it will hurt." He grated out. Lord knows it was near unbearable for him. He rolled his thumb, causing her to twitch lightly, despite the pleasure she successfully kept from moving her hips at all. Instead her chest jerked against his, and moans tumbled from her open mouth. He kept playing with her clit for a bit while she adjusted to his size.

Soon she didn't feel any pain from his being inside her and she experimentally moved her hips against him, successfully earning a groan from the dragonslayer. Proud of her work she kept thrusting against him. His thumb removed itself from her clit and he took a hold of her shoulders lifting her from the table he rolled them down to the floor where he repositioned them with him on the bottom.

Moving on instinct Lucy rolled her hips to the sides feeling him massaging against her inner walls was delicious. Obviously it was quite pleasurable to him too as a string of curses came out in a hiss of air. "Jesus, Luce. You are so fucking hot, I can't stand it!" The last bit came out as a growl. Natsu lost it. He grabbed her hips and lifted her before slamming her back down as his hips thrust up. Her head tipped back in a loud moan, her back arching in search of more leverage as she helped him to impale her. He was fast and rough and she loved it. His strong hands bruising her hips, his thrusts ranging from shallow and jerky to long and fluid motions, each variation exquisite in its own way. But soon his arms were growing tired, so he flipped her over on her back on the floor and jackhammer thrusted in to her with wild abandon.

"aaahg! Na-Natsu!" She writhed on the floor as she neared her peak.

"Come for me Lucy, I want to feel you coming undone." Voice hoarse from lovemaking, his request was just enough to push her over the precipice and she felt the coil in her stomach snap, and her toes curl.

The feeling of her velvety core as it rippled with her orgasm milked him over the edge, his hot seed coming undone in her in milky white ribbons. His heat mixing with hers as the two lay panting, glistening with a sheen of sweat on the floor.

He smiled at her and nuzzled her neck, "Lucy, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." His words made her heart flutter happily.

"Natsu that's embarrassing!"

"You know I only speak the truth." He gave her neck a quick hard suck, leaving a love mark before licking it to sooth. He leaned back and grinned at his handy work, the well pleasured girl was too tired to even protest against his stupid hickey.

Who said he couldn't take the heat? 

-and there is the last bit of it. I hope you guys didn't mind the explicit bit too much, I have trouble deciding whose perspective I want it to be from, Natsu's or Lucy's. And if it was too descriptive, let me know and Ill tone it down next time. If you like more description… yeah :D I can do that lol. So I am officially on spring break for the next week. Expect maybe some work from me. I wont post anything new until I have finished it, I have learned my lesson n_n. Thanks guys for reading, and again, I am terribly sorry for not posting when I said I would.-


End file.
